1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for connecting to online services, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for connecting to online services, whereby a user is capable of being automatically logged into a plurality of online services by using a single password.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various services to which users can connect online at any time, place, or with any type of device have increased and the amount of information needed to use the services, e.g., an IDentification (ID) and a password, has also increased. The more services are used, the more IDs and passwords have to be remembered by the user. If a user owns a plurality of devices for connecting to services, the user will be inconvenienced even more by having to input log-in information each time any of the plurality of devices connects to a service.